


Born to die

by thewhite_dragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Commander Erwin Smith, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama, Español | Spanish, M/M, POV Levi Ackerman, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Sad, Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhite_dragon/pseuds/thewhite_dragon
Summary: Levi sabe el precio a pagar de la operación para recuperar el muro María.Sólo anhela una cosa: un poco más de tiempo para tener a Erwin a su lado. Pero es inútil, esta será su última noche.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Born to die

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todxs ♥️ escribí esta pequeña historia (es la primera en mi vida) inspirada por la canción (y letra) de Lana del Rey "Born to die" la cual está tan cargada de drama como esta couple y por eso mismo altamente recomiendo para leer esta historia.  
> Espero les guste.

_Esta es la última vez._

Piensa, mientras entre zancadas e insultos se dirige hacía el gran comedor, dónde su escuadrón y el resto de sus camaradas se encuentran cenando, como cada noche, como si esta fuera una noche cualquiera.

Come rápido y en silencio. Bebe un poco de cerveza mirando a la nada misma con su habitual cara de pocos amigos. Ni siquiera puede oír a Hange, que a su lado se encuentra dando uno de sus insufribles monólogos sobre asquerosos titanes e intenta hacer hincapié en la importancia de su investigación para poder avanzar en búsqueda de la verdad, la libertad y cuestiones que ya lo tenían harto. Era suficiente por un día.

No oye nada, no siente otra cosa más que dolor, impotencia, ira.

_Esta es la última vez._

Cierra los ojos, maldice entre dientes. Pues ese hombre que jamás ha fallado, aquel cuál todas sus benditas decisiones han sido la partida de ajedrez más brillante de la historia, ha tomado la decisión más estúpida e innecesaria de su vida.

Inhala.

Su mano se vuelve un puño que golpea la mesa repentinamente, al tiempo que libera todo el aire de sus pulmones, llamando la atención de todo el salón. No se disculpa. No tiene por qué. Al que no le guste puede irse al infierno.

 _De cualquier forma, mañana todos estaremos allí_. Murmura, levantándose con su característica elegancia y su cara de haber comido mierda le dice todo a todos. Decide que es mejor, para él y el resto del mundo, estar solo.

Busca aire fresco en el patio de entrenamientos, que afortunadamente se encuentra desierto, agradece el silencio de la noche. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón recuesta su espalda en un árbol, el más alejado de todos y mira hacia arriba. El cielo y sus estrellas lucen más espectaculares que nunca; como aquella noche en que lo contempló junto a sus viejos amigos, Isabel y Farlan.

Casi parece una burla. Esta es la última vez que se verá así.

Suelta un bufido, aprovechando la intimidad lentamente se deja caer rendido al suelo. ¿Cuántas veces pasó por esto?

Esta es la última vez. Dijo antes de cada excursión fuera de las murallas. Invadido por el terror inexplicable de perderlo para siempre.

—Ya he estado aquí antes, maldición.

Y si que lo ha estado, innumerables veces, todos estos años. Cuánto peso arrastran. Pensando siempre que no podrá protegerlo, que allí afuera nada nunca será del todo seguro, que la muerte no distingue personas especiales ni cargos mucho menos corazones afligidos o cuentas pendientes. Allí fuera, dónde el mundo es un lugar cruel, como ha oído una vez al pasar, nada es seguro, incluso para un hombre con la valentía e inteligencia de Erwin.

Maldice, de nuevo. No le sale hacer otra cosa. Cierra los ojos y recuerda. Por un momento creyó que lograría persuadirlo. Ríe amargamente.

_Idiota_. Se dice a sí mismo. Debió romperle una pierna tal y como le había advertido, pues cualquier excusa es válida con tal de tenerlo para él un día más… no. Ni eso lo detendría. Ese maldito estaba obsesionado con ese endemoniado sótano, con la inevitable búsqueda de la verdad.

Se toma el pecho con ambas manos, siente como el corazón se le rompe tan solo al recordar cómo se alejó paso a paso, con piernas temblorosas de su oficina luego de dar un portazo, como si ese berrinche infantil fuera a cambiar en algo la inminente realidad.

_Un soldado con un solo brazo solo es una carga en una misión como esa_. Recuerda cada una de sus palabras.

Es hombre muerto y lo sabe.

Inventa desesperadamente en un segundo mil escenarios y mil formas de protegerlo y salir ileso de ello. Se da cuenta que es imposible y se caga en el título de “el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad” y el peso que conlleva.

Después de todo, ¿De qué sirven los títulos si no puede tenerlo a su lado? ¿De qué sirve el título de Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento si no puede guiar a sus hombres a la victoria?

—¡Maldición Erwin! —grita ahogado, desesperado. El pecho le duele, respirar es un suplicio y lo único que anhela es lo que no puede tener, más tiempo. Más tiempo a su lado. Más noches haciéndose compañía, más tazas de té con el, más miradas furtivas en los entrenamientos y reuniones de medianoche en su oficina.

Más, más, más, más.

Porque todos estos años no fueron suficientes. Porque aún no está listo para decirle adiós a la persona más importante de su vida, porque está cansado de perder a los que ama sin poder hacer antes nada al respecto... Al igual que todos allí.

Debe de estar maldito. Si, eso es. Debe tener una maldición. Recuerda habérselo dicho una noche, mientras descansaba desnudo sobre su pecho, dibujaba formas sobre su blanca piel. También recuerda que Erwin se rio mucho en cuanto lo escuchó y eso alivianó increíblemente su angustia. Su risa y toda su persona lograban eso en él, cada vez. A su lado, todo mal pesaba menos.

No sabe bien cuántas horas exactamente pasa en la misma posición, abrazado a sus rodillas, con su rostro escondido entre ellas, pensando, dándole vueltas al asunto, lamentándose. Recordar es una tortura automática. No puede parar de hacerlo.

—¿Y que hay de mi? —le preguntó aquella tarde en un susurro, luego de haberse quedado sin argumentos como soldado.— qué pasará conmigo si te mueres Erwin, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¡¿Es tu sueño aún más importante?!

Sonaba desesperado. Estaba desesperado. Tan confundido como un niño pequeño… y es que rara vez a Levi le cuesta entender las situaciones.

—Lo es.

Y qué sentencia fue esa frase. Supone entonces que el amor que siempre le profesó no es suficiente, que hay asuntos que pesan más.

Se pone de pie, intenta odiarlo. Lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas y eso no es poco decir. Da cuenta de que no puede, de que los recuerdos, la piel y su profundo amor no se lo permiten. Joder. Siente frío en todo su cuerpo, esto lo está matando.

_Esta es la última vez,_ se repite.

¿Quién es el para cuestionar su sueño, sus principios, su deber, sus decisiones y su pasión? Si después de todo, eso fue la razón por la que sintió atraído por él en un principio y para siempre.

Y su risa, las de ambos. Que agonía recordarlas en ese preciso instante mientras su pecho se agita y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Lucha por recordar cuando fue la última vez que la escuchó en la última semana ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bromearon juntos sobre algo? Erwin no ha reído mucho últimamente, solo ha tenido tiempo para sus deberes.

Se desespera al darse cuenta que no puede hacerlo, no puede recordar su risa ni por un segundo tampoco recuerda los buenos momentos y entiende que no es allí afuera y en soledad dónde debe pasar estos últimos instantes.

Porque es inevitable. Porque es el camino que ellos eligieron. Buscar la verdad a toda costa. Si tiene que suceder, sucederá. No podrá evitarlo.

Camina entre los pasillos casi desiertos, pues ya todos se han marchado a sus respectivas habitaciones. Les esperaba el día más importante de sus vidas. Para muchos el último. La operación para rescatar el Muro María, la operación que por días y noches enteras repasó una y otra vez con Hange, Erwin y los demás altos mandos. Dios, odió la simple idea desde el primer momento.

Cruza miradas con un par de mocosos de otros escuadrones, ve el miedo a morir en sus ojos. ¿Por qué Erwin no tenía esa mirada? Que gran misterio la fuerza de sus convicciones.

Llega hasta esa maldita puerta agitado. Más no golpea. Posa su mano en el fino pomo y como la lluvia le caen mil memorias.

¿Cuántas veces se ha colado a hurtadillas en esa habitación?

Recuerda la primera vez y aún la adrenalina lo invade. “Esta es la primera y última vez” le había dicho en un hilo de voz, al tiempo que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y juntaba sus frentes, estando encima de él, desnudo, extasiado. Asegurando que nunca más iban a tener un encuentro semejante.

Que mentira más grande. Pues han pasado años, peligrosas excursiones, secretos, confesiones, llantos, risas, algún que otro _‘te amo’_ en las madrugadas y aún así, ellos continuaron haciéndolo. Estuvieron juntos hasta el final.

Decide que no piensa perder un segundo más y entra directamente en la habitación, sin la necesidad de tocar y aguardar. Lo primero con lo que choca de lleno es con un par de ojos azules.

Le tiembla hasta el alma.

Erwin estaba sentado al borde de su cama, con su vista directa hacia la puerta. Luce tan cansado con su cabello húmedo y alborotado y tan hermoso e imponente al mismo tiempo.

—Supongo que sabías que iba a venir.

Se cruza de brazos, recostándose contra la puerta, queriendo lucir totalmente despreocupado. Hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerle la mirada. No quiere olvidarse nunca de ese azul.

—Cuando se trata de ti todo es una apuesta, Levi.

Asegura Erwin sonriendo de lado, poniéndose de pie y estirando su único brazo en su dirección, invitándolo a descansar en su pecho. Dedicándole esa mirada colmada de amor y seguridad que al moreno lo parte al medio, porque conoce el trasfondo de la misma. Porque nadie ha sabido entenderlo como Erwin lo hizo y viceversa.

Pero ya no va a darle más vueltas al asunto. No vale la pena. Se rinde, pues no va ganar nada y no tiene tiempo que perder. Porque sabe y se repite una y otra y otra vez que lo ama como nunca amó a nadie jamás, que fue un privilegio tenerlo a su lado tanto tiempo.

Y llora.

Grita, agoniza en un llanto al tiempo que se abraza a su espalda y arruga su fina camisa. Las lágrimas caen y parecen no tener fin mientras Erwin con su santa paciencia peina su negro cabello con sus dedos, deja pequeños besos sobre el mismo y le repite que todo estará bien.

No le cree una palabra.

No logra calmarse hasta que pasa un buen rato, poco a poco regula su respiración y por unos segundos cierra los ojos cansados con cierto alivio. Para cuando llega la medianoche puede decirse que su rostro vuelve a la naturalidad de su expresión. En ese lapso, Erwin jamás dejó de sonreír. Ni siquiera una vez. Jamás perdió la calma o al menos eso demuestra en todo momento. Se da cuenta de que lo envidia profundamente porque a él esa noche todo lo supera.

Pero ya no será así.

Luego de eso, injustamente todo pasa muy rápido. Como siempre que está con él.

Erwin lo besa con lentitud, Levi se abraza instantáneamente a su cuello, se pega sin dudarlo a su cuerpo y para cuando quiere caer en cuenta de la realidad que los rodea ambos ya están quitándose la ropa desesperadamente sobre la cama del Comandante.

Se supone que deben descansar, pues faltan solo pocas horas para la misión. Pero no creen hacerlo, hay algo que les urge más. Es tan necesario, decirse con el cuerpo y alma lo mucho que se aman, la forma en la que ya se están extrañando aún cuando se encuentran frotándose piel con piel.

Sabe que esta noche debe disfrutar de él más que nunca. Que debe matarse por memorizar cada beso, cada roce, inclusive cada grosería que pueda llegar a salir de la boca de Erwin.

Recorre con sus pequeñas pero fuertes manos cada centímetro de su piel intentando guardarlo en su memoria mientras el rubio lo embiste una y otra vez y él se retuerce de placer.

No debe olvidar esto, se lo prohíbe a sí mismo y una lágrima escapa, rueda por su mejilla mientras observa el techo, con Erwin sobre su cuerpo y sus brazos aprisionándolo contra él lo más que puede, mientras puede.

Esta será la última vez que sentirá éste calor. Ya no habrá más noches así.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Cómo comenté más arriba, es la primer historia /minific que escribo en la vida estar con covid tirada en una cama provoca estas cosas jajaja...así que seguro está cargada de errores pero espero les haya gustado.  
> Si así resulta, espero poder seguir compartiendo alguna que otra ocurrencia. El fandom necesita más Eruri, siempre  
> Besos!


End file.
